survivor_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Cindy Hall
| place = 6/21 | alliances = Asian Sensation | challenges = 6 | votesagainst = 3 | days = 35 }} Cindy Hall is a contestant from Survivor: Indonesia. A silent strategist, Cindy carefully integrated into her tribes and joined the tight-knit Asian Sensation alliance that helped her reach the merge. However, after Shii Ann Huang's elimination, Cindy stealthy turned on her allies gradually during the jury phase until she was the last remaining. Despite forming a new majority alliance of 4 with Julie McGee, Kimmi Kappenberg, and Morgan McLeod, her threatening status as an outsider caught up to her and she was blindsided by an idol play from Kelly Shinn. Survivor: Indonesia Cindy began the game on the Galu tribe, where she stayed under the radar up until she was asked by Liz Kim and Shii Ann Huang to join them in an alliance, in which she quickly agreed to. Due to the harsher conditions at the Galu camp, her tribe lost the first two Immunity Challenges and Cindy joined the majority in voting out Monica Padilla for her over the top personality and being unproductive at camp and voted with her allies against Terry Deitz, as they viewed him as their biggest threat. After the Galu tribe was immune from the next two Tribal Councils, Cindy was swapped to Hunahpu, with Liz, Shii Ann, Jeff Varner, Angie Jakusz, Courtney Marit, Crystal Cox, and Peih-Gee Law. The new Hunahpu tribe was clearly weaker, as they lost three of the four post swap Immunity Challenges against the new Galu tribe. Despite the original tribal lines, Angie and Peih-Gee flipped to Cindy's alliance, forging the fivesome that would soon be coined the "Asian Sensation". With her new found allies, Cindy aided her alliance in voting out Courtney, Jeff, and Crystal all respectively for being annoying, a challenge liability, and a morale liability. Galu and Hunahpu then merged into the new Puta tribe. Cindy's new fivesome alliance of herself, Angie, Liz, Peih-Gee, and Shii Ann quickly became the minority as the post-swap Galu held a 7-5 advantage. Because of this, the majority quickly picked off Shii Ann with their 7 votes, effectively taking a huge hit on Cindy's alliance. Not wanting to be targeted, Cindy faded into the background of the Puta tribe dynamics and watched as her allies imploded themselves and became even bigger targets. Fed up with Kelly Czarnecki's control in the game, Cindy joined everyone in blindsiding her unanimously. Though skeptic of Kimmi Kappenberg's flip to the Asian Sensation, Cindy still enjoyed their new ally and proceeded to talk strategy more. However, after Julie and Sierra's fight and the majority turning on each other, Cindy used her strategy as a defense and managed to avoid being voted out at the next Tribal Council, in which she was forced to vote out her two closest allies, Liz and Peih-Gee systematically. Kimmi deemed Sierra Thomas a huge threat after the idol play and convinced Angie and Cindy to vote with her after witnessing the majority Trailmix Core implode on each other again. With Kelly Shinn's help, Sierra was successfully blindsided in a scattered 3-2-1-1-1 vote. The following vote, however, Kimmi turned on Angie and Cindy in order to vote out Angie, who she believed to be a bigger threat than Cindy, effectively ending Cindy's once powerful alliance. Cindy tried to get rid of one of Purple Kelly or Penny Ramsey during the Final Six Tribal Council by forging a new alliance with Kimmi, Julie McGee, and Morgan McLeod. The other three agreed, deeming their friendship as a powerful duo. However, after not winning a crucial Immunity Challenge and being described as the biggest threat remaining by everyone, Cindy was blindsided at Tribal Council after Kelly played her secretive idol on Penny, ending Cindy's game in a 2-0 vote. Cindy then became the sixth juror. At Final Tribal Council, Cindy acknowledged the fact that she respected the finalists' gameplay and then proceeded to ask both finalists why she should vote for them. Despite believing that both played aggressive games, she cast her vote, unsurprisingly, for Kimmi. Kimmi would receive three other votes, but ultimately place as the Runner-Up. Voting History Trivia * Cindy is the highest ranking person to be eliminated by a hidden immunity idol play. References Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Indonesia Contestants Category:Indonesia Jury Members Category:Galu Tribe Category:Puta Tribe Category:6th Place Category:Survivor: Indonesia